Duck Squad: Endgame (Novelization)
''Duck Squad: Endgame (Novelization) ''is the comic-book version of the show Duck Squad: Endgame. It is the based original script of the animated film. Duck Squad: Endgame (if made into a film) would last 5 hours from Duck Squad: Ravage to Duck Squad: Peace to Everyone. The script of Duck Squad: Endgame had changed would have made it to the original film. Plot Ivan Ducksmore, who was talking to the Hatress Xenomorph Elisha, was discussing about Starradium’s plans for them in the future, and she says “A bleak in one of multiple universes that the Duck Squad would survive Shove’s ravage on the universe.” After, the planet Pristone was destroyed, including its moon, which held the Infinity Ring. Shove, was now claiming to destroy the Universe Rock, to set free the Dark Powers of the Infinity Ring. The comet Wolf, now shows the whole Shove fleet heading for Duck Prime, alerts all nations to standby and be prepared. The second fleet of deposed motherships containing civilians departed for LV-223. Xenomorphs, Predators, Ducks now arrived for the big battle. Shove, now containing a powerful device, blasted the first army into space. The remaining warships of the ducks fighted against the Destroyers, but most of them got destroyed but all survived. Queen Allison was now firing a primary weapon, but after multiple hits, it got destroyed by Shove’s blaster. The Royal Guards of Birdland, including the Xenomorph Palatines, attacked Shove, but most of them got injured and got too weak to fight. Commanding from the Birdland Central House, President Margaret Sephora wore the Warrior Queen costume of the ancient Starradia Queens, and joined in on the fight. All the remaining duck squad fighters attacked side by side, but the ducks lose. Sephora, having the Universe Stone, was overpowered by a now monstrous Shove, stole it and broke it into pieces. The strongest power in the universe, now dead. In a planet called Eclasnio, the help arrives. Steven English, returns from the Supreme Empire, to report that the Duck Squad was dead. With Nidavellir and Bob Ducksmore, they sent the refugees to the empire. They were given shelters, and weapons, food, water and money. Back on Duck Prime, Shove destroyed the planet, and left for their home planet. Scavengers from the Supreme Empire rescue the injured ducks, now floating in the vaccuum of space. Ivan Ducksmore awakens to see her daughter Kersinta and wife Violeta, who traveled to the Supreme Empire after her term as president ended. Ivan also saw his son Igor Ducksmore, who now had 2 children. The injured President Sephora looks as many of her ducks are injured, some dead but brought back to life. The former President Lavicios, who sees a familiar face, her grandmother, Valerie Rickson. Rickson was cloned and now making new experiments on more creatures to defeat Shove once in for all. Rickson saw a xenomorph, which she remarked “still alive”. After 5 years, Shove arrived on Eclasnio, surprised by a Duck Statue, and brought his entire fleet. The Duck Squad surprised him. They attacked all at once. The motherships, now merged into a fathership, now fighting the ship. Elijah Saul, attacked at once on Shove’s only head ship, along with the Eagles of Fury, which he made friends with. Shove died of a Queen Chestburster, but the War continues. Valerie Roberts (now married) released the King Xenorucks, which ravaged across Shove’s army, crushing whole ships as the 100ft. monster attacks relentlessly on the enemies. Arnott Dean bombs the planet and bases of Shove, and comes back alive, now to see that the Grand Empire has won. All of the armies of the Supreme Empire come together and celebrate Independence Day (May 17th). And the ducks lived in peace. In the mid-credits scene, Nidavellir and Bob, meet Vendar Ducksmore (Ivan‘s Ducksmore) and reunite as a family, as Vendar was their lost daughter when she got lost in a mall. Deleted Scenes: The Aranu Sword After Ivan Ducksmore was appointed the Supreme by Steven English, he gave him a Double-bladed Aranu Sword, and after he managed to hold it he fighted the Generals of Shove’s army. The Supreme General fired a Gamma Ray Burst Gun (GRBG) against Ducksmore and he blocked the blast by spinning the sword of Aranu and deflecting it to the Generals of Shove’s Army. English said that, the Aranu Sword was left by Starradium to see who was worthy of using it in a Universal Empire War. King Xenorucks